


Peeling Off

by Christywalks



Category: The State Within
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: SY礼物季送给泊桐太太的文，AO3存档





	

**Author's Note:**

> SY礼物季送给泊桐太太的文，AO3存档

 

_第一条规矩，卧室里不允许讨论工作。_

 

 

尼古拉斯被粗暴地推到墙上，朝天花板露出脆弱的颈部，他还没将这声因撞到后脑勺而略带抱怨的呻吟咽下去，克里斯托弗已经扑了过来，像猎豹扼杀羚羊那样一口咬住他的脖子。他感到一阵刺痛，说不好有没有被咬出血，但至少克里斯托弗还记得咬在衬衣领子能遮得住的地方，因为看在上帝的份上他们两个人明天都要参加一场非常正式且重要的宴席。没人会愚蠢到对英国领事馆外事参谋脖颈上的可疑痕迹说三道四，但尼古拉斯不喜欢别人探究的眼光。

 

在他思绪放空的片刻，克里斯托弗让自己的两只手都忙碌了起来。尼古拉斯感觉到自己刚才已经被扯松的领带彻底掉到了地上，而衬衣胸前的扣子也被把他压在墙上的人毫无章法地解开，克里斯托弗竟然还一边解扣子一边对着他的脖子低声抱怨，而他们两个的衣橱里明明有一半衬衣的牌子和款式都一模一样。然后他的手，那双年轻灵巧且柔软的手，没过多久已经探进尼古拉斯衬衣的下面，中指揉着他的锁骨，拇指拨弄着他的乳头。尼古拉斯感觉自己上面的乳头和下面的老二在克里斯托弗的摆弄下立刻硬了起来，仿佛它们整整一天被藏在衣料里就是为了这一刻。

 

集中点注意力，他听到克里斯托弗对着自己的脖子含糊地说到，那片被他一直吮吸的皮肤已经有点麻木了，尼古拉斯甚至能感觉自己的动脉血管在那片单薄的皮肤下突突涌动，一下又一下撞着克里斯托弗的嘴唇。他喜欢那种感觉，知道自己最为致命的弱点被暴露在对方的利齿下，却同样有信心眼前这人不会在此时此刻露出獠牙，撕裂一切。

 

谁说猎豹与羚羊的追逐不是大自然最为激烈的前戏之一？将生命付诸于追猎，生死存亡仅在一瞬间，在被咬断脖子的一刻弱肉强食的紧张刺激让人喘不过气。

 

你想让我集中注意力？给我点能够集中的东西。他听到自己的声音低沉，粗糙，带着平常在这间卧室之外难得的笑意。

 

克里斯托弗的动作停顿了片刻，然后他后撤半步，对着他笑了。他深色的眼睛闪闪发亮，嘴唇湿润而红肿，尼古拉斯觉得在这一瞬间他能把眼前这个人整个吞下去。两个人对视片刻，克里斯托弗挑起眉毛，又往后退了一步，而尼古拉斯在他身前缓缓跪下，整个下跪的过程中没有和他切断对视。

 

他们谁也没说话，但尼古拉斯知道自己该怎么做，因为——

 

 

_第二条规矩，卧室里偶尔可以玩点小游戏，前提是他们能保证彼此的手机不会在接下来的一个小时突然响起。_

 

 

老实说，尼古拉斯非常享受这个过程。他刚才落在地面的领带现在来到了他的手腕上，将他的双手松松地捆在一起。他已经懒得去想自己能解开多少种复杂的绳结，MI6的训练教会过他太多东西，但乐趣就在于，只用这样一条甚至懒得打死结的领带就能完全束缚住尼古拉斯的双手。他现在只剩下自己的嘴，舌头以及牙齿来取悦眼前的人。

 

西装裤永远都是大麻烦，无论卧室内还是卧室外。幸好克里斯托弗的腰带已经在刚才那个阶段被他自己解开了，现在尼古拉斯只需要用牙齿解开扣子，拉开拉链，拆开礼物的外包装。西装裤下面是条深蓝色的纯棉平角裤，已经被下面的勃起顶的老高，前液将柔软布料濡湿成肉眼难以分辨的更深一层。尼古拉斯没急着用牙齿拽下内裤，而是隔着棉布用舌头描绘起克里斯托弗勃起的形状，在听到头顶开始变得粗重的喘息声时开始用牙齿和嘴唇像克里斯多夫刚才对自己脖子做过的那样，急切地吮吻着对方同样脆弱的致命弱点。他完全有信心自己甚至不需要脱下克里斯托弗的内裤就能让他射出来，但他已经感觉到对方的手插进他的头发里，指尖磨着他的头皮，用一种不算太轻的力度将他的头按在自己的胯间。

 

他微微叹了口气。克里斯托弗今天的确比平时更烦躁，好吧，花样减半，速度加倍。

 

尼古拉斯缓缓吐出嘴里已经被前液以及他的唾液完全打湿的布料，微微偏过头，用牙齿咬住平角裤的边缘向下拖动。他很是废了不少功夫，因为克里斯托弗硬起来的老二非常碍事，但他毕竟经验丰富，很快年轻人漂亮坚硬的性器就彻底出现在他的面前，火热潮湿，极其诱人。他仰起脖子，用一侧的脸颊微微蹭着克里斯托弗的龟头，抬眼看着对方，知道自己现在正露出一副怎样的表情，无声询问着对方是否要玩这个游戏。克里斯托弗的嘴角微微抽搐了一下，拽住他头发的手指甚至有些温柔地摩挲了几下他的头皮，但最终他又一次被压在对方胯间，舔舐，吮吻，最终将克里斯托弗的老二整个吞了下去。

 

他跪在那里，被克里斯托弗按在那里操着嘴，而自己仍然被严实包裹在西装裤里的阴茎胀得仿佛要冲破布料撞出来。但现在还不是时候，再过片刻，再过几轮抽插，克里斯托弗的脸庞已经开始发红，眼睛亮得可怕，血管从他的额头以及脖子上凸现出来，按着他的手微微颤抖。尼古拉斯很熟悉这一切变化和反应，他知道克里斯托弗马上就要射了，而他会把对方的精液一滴不剩全部咽下去，让那股无论多少次都没法习惯的味道在他的口中残存。

 

然后，也许他会去吻他，让克里斯托弗尝尝自己的味道，或者他只需要在对方从高潮平息下来之后站起身，两个人一起摔在不远处的床上，然后让克里斯托弗也给他一个口活——看在他今天这么没耐心的份上——粗糙的手活也行。

 

而克里斯托弗此刻正在他的嘴里完成最后一次冲撞，发出最后一声低沉的喘息，皱着眉头，紧闭着双眼，脸上的表情位于狰狞与狂喜之间。他软下来的阴茎在撤出去的时候摩擦着尼古拉斯的两排牙齿，如此亲密，如此危险。

 

几秒后，等克里斯托弗从高潮平息下来后，尼古拉斯站起身，将自己仍未被抚慰的欲望展露在他的面前，而克里斯托弗的脸上露出一个略带抱歉的笑。

 

抱歉，亲爱的，现在轮到你了。他贴着他的耳朵轻声说。

 

尼古拉斯被扔在床上，缠在他手腕上的领带在这个过程中完全脱落，但他们已经不在意这一点了。很快克里斯托弗就脱去了他的衣服，将他困在床垫上，用灵巧的手和嘴将他从人间带入天堂，再从天堂抛至人间。然后睡意席卷了他们，他们赤裸地抱在一起，克里斯托弗从身后搂着他，尼古拉斯也不太介意这次被对方抱在怀里。他们的手机放在自己那侧的床头柜上，沉默却警醒，随时都有响起来的可能。

 

但他们不会再谈论什么，尼古拉斯不会开口问克里斯托弗，为什么他今天会如此急躁，因为——

 

 

_第三条规矩是什么，他们从来不说，但他们心知肚明。_

 

 

第二天晚上，在那场晚宴上，当尼古拉斯和克里斯托弗分别从英国驻美国大使以及美国国防部长身后走出来时，他们没有握手，仅仅用点头示意以问候。但当克里斯托弗朝他露出洁白整齐的牙齿，而尼古拉斯报以舌尖轻舔嘴唇内侧时，他们都知道他们正在用眼睛剥去彼此的衣物，在满场衣香鬓影和西装革履中他们对于彼此来说是完全赤裸的，而且在此刻，他们比在那间卧室里更赤诚相对。

 

 

-END-

 

 


End file.
